Vehicle may include tonneau cover assemblies each including guide rails, a tonneau cover main body, and rods with rollers at ends thereof. The guide rails are mounted to sidewalls in a cargo area of the vehicle. The rods support the tonneau cover main body. The rollers are placed inside the guide rails such that the rollers are movable inside the guide rails.
Users of vehicles may want to alter layouts of cargo areas of the vehicles for various occasions. The known tonneau cover assemblies may include the rods that are movable along the guide rails. However, the rods cannot be secured at various positions. Therefore, the layout of the cargo area cannot be altered in various ways.